callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Zakhaev (Original)
Victor Zakhaev (Russian: Виктор Захаев) was the son of Imran Zakhaev and field commander of the Russian Ultranationalists. His relationship with his father is apparently very close and it can be assumed they share the same ideals, mainly of Russia returning to a Soviet-style government. He is easily recognizable by his blue-striped tracksuit. He is also one of the Four Horsemen. Biography Al-Asad's coup To distract the attention of the United States and the United Kingdom to win over the Russian Loyalists, Victor and his father made a deal with Khaled Al-Asad to start a coup in his country to distract the United States. It began with the nationally broadcasted execution of President Yasir Al-Fulani. Victor was in the Unnamed Middle Eastern Country during the execution of Al-Fulani, riding along with him in the car that delivers him to the presidential palace and his eventual death, directing the driver and holding a Mini-Uzi. Targeted in Russia After the death of Al-Asad at the hands of Captain John Price, Imran Zakhaev goes into hiding. Despite this, his son continues to directly lead the Ultranationalist forces in Russia. The S.A.S. and U.S.M.C. form a joint operation with the Loyalists to stop both Zakhaevs. When Victor is driving to a checkpoint formerly held by Ultranationalist forces but taken by a joint task force of S.A.S., U.S.M.C., and Loyalists (who are then disguised as the Ultranationalists they killed), he is ambushed by them during the level "The Sins of the Father". He hits the tower with Staff Sergeant Griggs and Sergeant Soap, but survives, and the pair chase him through the outskirts of an abandoned city. He was cornered in a five-story building by the combined forces, and trapped on the rooftop. Death When S.A.S. operative "Soap" MacTavish moved to take his weapon, Victor committed suicide, shooting himself in the head with an M1911 pistol. His official cause of death, as reported by the Pentagon, was "a car accident outside Volgograd" as revealed in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.File:Makarov Vows Revenge Article.png Victor's death deeply affected Imran, who takes over an ICBM Missile Silo in the Altay Mountains and launches two ICBMs at the United States' East Coast in retaliation. He also laments in an ultimatum to British and U.S. forces that "Our blood has been spilled on our soil. My blood... on their hands... they are the invaders...", in a trembling, angry voice. Gallery Victor_Zakhaev_driving_a_jeep_COD4.png|Victor driving a Jeep. Victor_Zakhaev_before_suicide_COD4.png|Victor Zakhaev before his death. Victor_Zakhaev_about_to_kill_himself.png Victor's_death_COD4.png Zakhaev's_Son_Corpse.jpg|Victor Zakhaev's corpse. Note the M9 in the holster. Victor zakhaev.jpg|A Military capture of Victor Zakhaev. Viktor_Zakhaev_Coup_COD4.png|A close-up of Victor in "The Coup" Victor.png Trivia *Victor commits suicide with an M1911, but the gun audio is actually that of a Desert Eagle if one speeds up the suicide. This is most likely done for the dramatic effect. **He is the only one of the Four Horsemen to commit suicide. *If the player is using the "A Bad Year" cheat, his body will explode into tires after he shoots himself. He and Imran Zakhaev are the only known members of the Four Horsemen to turn into tires when killed. *Griggs makes fun of Victor's status by calling him "Daddy's boy" and "the little punk". *Like his father, Victor only has one line in the entire game. Unlike Imran, Victor says his line before he dies. *Victor seems to favor the Mini-Uzi. * In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 introduction, instead of saying "My blood... on their hands...", Imran says "My son's blood... on their hands...". *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the official Pentagon statement says Victor Zakhaev was killed "in a car accident outside of Volgograd". *Victor Zakhaev always wears the same clothes: a blue striped tracksuit. *It seems that he is bilingual, as he speaks Arabic while in the car in "The Coup". *He is the only one of the Four Hoursemen that is not killed by a protagonist. *In the DS version, some enemies in the campaign will have a very similar look to Victor Zakhaev. *He is the first antagoinist to commit sucide, second was Menendez(Player Determined). References es:Victor Zakhaev Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Ultranationalists Category:Enemies Category:Russia Category:Antagonists